Nico(and Alabaster) reads the Red Pyramid
by purplepeopleareawesome
Summary: So I guess my Dad, Hades wants me to read these Kids backstory to their own adventure instead of you know, just talking to them So Me and some guy name Alabaster, are here just reading The Red Pyramid. The title pretty Good, So if you want you can come join me and a tied Alabaster for this reading. There's McDonald!


any other side stories are own by Rick Riordan and the Hyperion Publishing company. I'm only writing fan fiction for fun and to better my writing skills,not for profit.

Also -'kneels down my knees and put my right arm over my heart." I hereby pledge to not copy and paste nor type out the books to avoid legal issues. So I'll try my best to describe the scene that the characters are reacting to in the book.

One more thing-First time writer on Fanfic so Friendly criticism is welcome, no flames or haters. I also apologize for my grammar, it's not the best and I don't have a sharp eye, but I do try. ;D

* * *

In a bar, sitting in a corner was an albino skin man. His hair was shaggy and he sported a beard on his face. He wore a black leather jacket and chains swung from his dark jeans as he turned. His hands symbolized marriage, since it shown an opal ring. To an unskilled mortal, they would have perceived this man as a British Rocker, but this little barrenness was no ordinary human.

¨Lord Hades, I see your joyful as ever, I haven't seen you since World War II.¨ joked the red-haired bartender as she slid a shot of rum to the greek pantheon god of the dead.

The dark-man drank down the liquor and then dryly remark¨Scathach, I see your latest reincarnation has better manners than your last. The last jest you made, you were aiming a knife at my throat, while demanding my help to kill my own son.¨

Scathach sigh and had a fond look as she remembered those fine days.¨Ah those were the good old days but do call me Claire, that is my name in this lifetime. So what brings you here in Salem, the only greek gods that usually come here are Thanatos, Hecate, or Persephone when she usually complains to me how much a pain you or her mother are.¨

¨Yes I know I don't usually appear here, one of the neutral parts, but I'm- wait, Persephone comes here- never mind I'm just here to meet an old friend. Also, can I get a white wine?¨ As Scathach pour the drink into a small glass, the bell chimes and an African-American man dressed in a black suit entered.

¨Who is he?¨ Ask the perplexed Celtic.

¨He is Osiris or at least the new host of Osiris, the egyptian god of the dead.¨ Answered a Japanese-teenager in a black shirt, ear piercing and a red-plaid shirt tied to her blue calmly walked over from her table to sit next to the Almighty Hades.

¨Izanami, it's a pleasure to see you again.¨Said Hades, as he shook the young lady's hand.

¨Same to you dude and Scathach my usual.¨

Scathach poured the usual cup of Sake and handed to the Japanese hipster-goddess of the dead.¨So how your road-trip of the Americans-Continents Izzy?¨  
¨It's been relaxing, got mixed up with the Greco-Roman apocalypse for a little bit,but to be honest that was fun, I'll do anything to get away from my family. By the way Hades tell your daughter Melinoe, if she wants her ass whooped again, I'll happily do it.¨ Smirked Izanami, as she lean her head to her elbows, while taking a sip of her drink.

¨Noted.¨

¨I'm sorry, am I interrupting something.¨ Asked the timid Osiris/Julius as he sat down on the left side of Hades.

Izanami shook her head to the side and reached for the returned God's hand¨No, you're not interrupting, Dude, it's really awesome that I'm one of the first foreign God's that get to see you, after all these millennia. Lord Osiris, I am Izanami the shinto-japanese pantheon Goddess of the dead.¨

Julius return the gesture and declared,"It is also a pleasure to be acquainted with you ."  
"It actually, !¨

¨Oh I am very sorry."

"Don't worry dude, it was the best decision of I made in a millenia."

Hades agreed with a nod,"Sometimes I wish my sister would make that choice. It will be easier for her and the universe. So anyway, how's the wife Osiris?"

"Which one, my mortal one who just died and is now vulnerable to the beast's attack, or my immortal consort who is now residing in my mortal daughter." Everyone looked at Osiris with wide eyes, even the passing reapers, leprechauns and magicians were gaping.

Osiris looked around and sheepishly ducked his head.

"I'm sorry, but it still a hard time getting used with this host slash egyptian god gig. My emotion and my host's are mixed together, so sometimes it gets frustration."

His answer received a pat on the back, surprisingly from the stoic lord of coldness.

"I understand your pain, I remember when Rome was first form and I had to deal with my other side." Hades began to flicker into a man in a suit then back to the little rocker.

Izanami then cough into her hands. "So you guys have business."

"Yes they do."

Scathach put down another glass and sigh in exasperation,"Who is it this time?"

"Well noble Scathach, you should know, I do run this city." An old woman appeared right next to the thin redhead, startling her and making her spread liquor over Izanami's face.

"IT"S IN MY EYE!"

"Oh sorry Izzy, hears a napkin?" It was a strange scene a seemly normal looking mortal cleaning up undead deity without the god-fearing fear.

In a nanosecond the old crone turned into a young matron pouring wine into a glass and re-pouring it in Hades's.

"Why thank you Hecate. So I assume it's time for that favour to be repaid?" ask Hades, as he takes the glass to his lips, while his rings shine in the light revealing a disembodied soul, screaming for release.

"Yes you know about his situation, but enough about me, you two have something important to discuss."said the young woman as she took the beverage to her mouth, watching the whole scene in pure amusement.

A suitcase landed hard on the counter of the bar and Osiris put on a serious-business like mask, ¨Thank you, Lady Hecate for reminding me about the situation. So Hades, down to business. The object you desire, our contract and their contact informations is in here.¨

¨Well finally let's get down to business.¨ Said Izanami as she corrected her posture to one that seem professional, though the alcohol stain contradicts otherwise.

Osiris cough into his hands and begun his lecture, ¨As you know my human host, Julius Kane,blew up the Rosetta Stone, releasing one of the aspects of the souls, while also freeing my citizens.

¨So you're human half, is the one responsible on setting loose the Cruel Desert, which set out a blast of disrupted flow of magic across the Western hemisphere?¨ inquired Scathach as she slid a cup of Champagne to an incoming goblin.

¨It wasn't that bad.¨

A snort erupted from Hecate,¨Not that bad? Tell that to Raven. The flow of energy cause some unrest in the nature spirits, now he having a tartarus of a time sedating them. It also awaken or empower certain deities and enemies you don't want to know. With the Titan War and Set's recent activities, chaos is spreading fast.¨

Osiris let loose an exasperated sigh,¨Well you all know how that stories end?¨

¨Yes,yes the typical, children teaming up to save the world, good prevails over evil, adults are useless, the usual. The wonders kids can do when you just give them a pen.¨ Drawled a sarcastic Hades, as he spun his right hands.

Osiris nodded his head in understanding,¨Yes, my mortal kids end up saving the world, but you know about the revelation,Apho-¨

An iron knife slammed into the hard counter, embedding itself in the wood.

Izanami, with her face flickered into an undead white, hissed¨Don't mention his name here, we do not want to reveal this place to our enemies, especially that meddler of a snake.¨ Taking the piece of metal out from her beautiful furniture, Scathach turn toward the face that frightened the King of Heavens. She raised an amuse eyebrow at the Undead Royalty.

¨What business do you have with the Serpent of the Nile?¨

At that moment many glass cups behind the counter exploded. Many of the attenders of the bar stop short to stare at the clique of royalty.

¨HE DARE TO ATTACK ME, MY KINGDOM!¨ Shouted Izanami as her hair is now set in flames.

Hecate flick her finger to restore the cups to her shape, she turns towards the crowd to signal them to mind their own business, and now set her hands on to the shoulders of a frustrated goddess.

¨ , I suggest you calm down, and tell your story from the beginning. A person can not tell a story when their only yelling¨

With a deep breath, the goddess's form flicker back into her human disguise, and look at her acqueticans with a tired look.

¨A month ago, after the whole thing with Set. One of his vessels came to my palace in Yomi.¨ With this she gripped the counter with eyes that hold an old story. ¨He promised me revenge against my ex-husband for dumping in the darkness of my home, and trapping my main form in Yomi. The Swimmer of Destruction said he can bring justice that I truly desire.¨ Tears were creeping from the corner of her eyes.

She was surprised when she receive a rub on her back, not from Scathach but the usually distant Hades. ¨Can you continue?¨

A grateful look was shot in his direction, and then she shrugged her shoulder as a sign of reassurance.

¨I refuse to join his war. Then that bastards send demons to attack my afterlife. It only lasted a couple days, but I lost many good subordinates, those who were about to redeemed themselves. It wasn't fair. Alot of souls were captured in the process, probably to be use for conversion in his army or his meal.¨ Her eyes then set themselves on Osiris.

¨My business here is tell you that serpent's action will attract the intention of other pantheons. The second Titan war and Set's activity only took place in the U.S., where it would only influence their respective pantheons, plus the Americans. He is attacking internationally, his attacks are set in the origins of each pantheon, affecting each world as we speak. As a representative of the Afterworld Alliance Union, I'm hear to tell you if the Prisoner of Order is not put down soon the AAU pact will be followed. We will defend each other if necessary as underworld deities, unlike the overworlds we do not deal with petty conflict. But Osiris I'm here to warn you that other pantheons will take part in the overworld, if the events turn drastic enough for the Treaty to be annulled and the Egyptian deities would also be targeted in their attempts to solve this foreign problem.¨

His throat gulped, his body shook at the news. Scathach pass him a cup, and he graciously accepted by taking it to his mouth.

¨Thank you for your warning, Lady Izanami. If it put your heart at ease, that is the reason why I'm here. Though I can not directly participate in the battle, I can certainly influence it. The reason why I'm here is to recruit Hades's son to help my kids in their adventure. I believe he can lead my kids to victory because of his experience in the Titan War and how well he developed his powers.¨

A snort escape from Hades.

Izanami then turn her face to Hades with a pondering face, ¨Why are you here, Hades? What can you gain from this?¨

Hades edged his body to the front, not looking in anyone's eyes. ¨Well to be blunt, My son is an antisocial loser.¨

¨PHEEW!¨

Many spitakes were done.

¨ 'cough' That's a mean thing to say about your son.¨ Scathach cheeks now has alcohol sliding down

¨Well it's true, he has no close friend, his sister, my daughter died in a quest, everyone is scared of him because he is my son, and he does nothing but hang out at my castle talking to my new janitor.¨ scoff Hades.

Izanami let loose a chuckle. Hades's response shook her out of her a shook of her head she ask, ¨So wait you're setting up a playdate for your son because you don't want him to be a geek.¨

¨So your telling us, that you're telling me the only reason you volunteer

Nico Di Angelo eyes were in a dazed, obviously still in confusion. ¨I think I got it fath-my lord, but I still have to wrap my head around the their are other gods than Greek God concept.¨

Another scowl was sent towards Nico.¨How hard can this be, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out that there are other gods, there are so many myths and pantheon out there. I can't fathom why Zeus gave the order to not tell demigods about those others. Other Pantheons know about your kind, yet demigods do not.¨

¨Apologies my lord, but not only that they are many kinds of gods out there, but I have to help the kids of another Death God and their apocalypse?¨ask Nico, while thinking why can't I get a break ,I just got out of a war.

Hades was thinking Remember what Scathach said, you have to be patient with him. Hades hold himself back from smiting Nico where he stands.

¨Are you busy,Nico?¨

¨No but-¨

¨Then I see no problem, and also I owed Osiris a favor, one I obtained a millenia ago. He wanted the best help he can get, and for some unknown reason he chooses you to help his mortal you always stay in the Underworld, looking bored and pathetic, so I generously appointed you to socialise with two teens, so take it because it is going to be one of the few nice moments you would ever receive from me.¨ Plus I don't want another one of my kids to suffer from anti-socialization. I'm hoping these two would influence you to not start a global war, like your last brother.

¨Thank you, Father.¨ Dread and despair fell onto Nico's shoulder, but sensing that there is no escape from this he says ¨Ok, I'll do it, but one last question who's he?¨

That question was directed towards a young man tied down to a chair, with a look that says literally-kill-me.

¨This is Alabaster C. Torrington, son of Hecate, he was banned from Camp-halfblood to prevent an postwar-rebellion. Hecate ask me to shelter him for the time-being, and he might help with your mission.¨ Plus his hatred of Percy Jackson, might convince you to let go of your feelings of that imbecile of a hero.  
On that word Alabaster struggle against his binding, shaking the chair and barking at Hades, ¨Me help the gods, as if I would do something stupid as that. Why would I help the cold king of corpses and his son.¨

Then he turn his head to Nico, ¨You, it was you that help that idiot gain the Achilles heel and win the war. You and your stupid worshiping of Percy Jackson, cost us the victory. If you didn't interfere that worthless idi-¨

BAM

Before Hades could even think of dragging the boy into the field of punishment, Nico tackled Alabaster and start wailing on him.

¨DO NOT EVER INSULT !¨

Before Nico could do serious damage, and huge bat like creature pulled him back.

¨Thank you Tisiphone, I got it from here.¨ Hades eyes were now on Nico.¨

¨Congratulation Nico, you attack a vulnerable and confine man, you must feel so proud.¨

Nico spluttered,¨But he insul-¨His word got cut off with frost.  
¨Does it look like I care, you are my son, and as my son you would not be easily baited like that. Obviously the gentlemen was trying to rile you up as they say, and you easily allowed him.¨ In his head, he thought I think that was the right thing a mortal father would say, not like I would admit it.

Nico frown deepen feeling ashamed that that he let his anger get the better of him again. Did I just attack a guy because of my feeling for Percy. Why am I such a freak?

¨Is that all you got Son of Hades, you are so we-¨

¨SILENCE.¨ Alabaster mouth shut as a child shouted at him as she and another Goddess sitting on the throne next to Hades appeared. The Goddess was looking at the scene with a bored eye, while chewing a bowl of cereal.

¨Mother!¨ The literally close to death teen was release from his bonds but he was magically drag toward the child, and she enclosed the front of his shirt with her fist. Face to face.

¨Are you trying to get yourself killed, lord Hades was courteous to provide you shelter and you're going to it screw up for a petty grudge.¨

¨But-¨

¨No buts! You will hear the reading and help Nico's mission, or Fates help me I will feed you to Lamia myself.¨ After the cold declaration she dropped her son to the floor and he got up with silence.

¨Yes, Mother.¨

Persephone then vanish her bowl and summon two thrones, one of them was for the child.

¨Now that was boring, so are we going to start or are waiting for another millenia.¨

¨Yes my precious daughter is correct, we should get started.¨ Another woman appear on the throne on the left side of Persephone's. She sat down on the throne, and gave Persephone another bowl of wheat.

¨Eat dearest, you're looking a little pasty.¨  
¨Mother stop it. This is my fifteenth bowl of cereal today.¨

¨As much as I hate to say it, Demeter is right. Nico, since you are mentoring and guarding the hosts of Gods. You must learn from the start of how this all happen and in exchange they will learn the Titan War¨ Hades lit his palm with flames, and the flames formed a rectangular object. The object was toss to Nico and he caught it with a surprise look.

¨A book?¨ Question the lover of mythomagic. He then proceed to read the title. ¨The Red Pyramid.¨

Hades form a smirk on his face, looking ghastly as ever. ¨Lets begin.¨


End file.
